Tiffany Young
Perfil *'Nombre artístico:' 티파니 / Tiffany *'Nombre real:' Stephanie Hwang *'Nombre coreano:' 황미영 / Hwang Mi Young *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz, Modelo, DJ de Radio, Conductora de TV *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''San Francisco, California, EE.UU *'Estatura:' 163cm *'Peso': 45kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo del zodíaco:' Leo *'zodíaco chino: Serpiente *'''Agencia: SM Entertaiment Biografía Tiffany nació en San Francisco, California, y creció como la menor de tres hermanos en Diamond Bar, Los Ángeles, California. En Octubre de 2004 audicionó en el SM Entertainment Starlight Casting Syst en Los Ángeles y se unió a la compañía. Fue entrenada por tres años y siete meses. Aunque Tiffany se graduó en la Korea Kent Foreign School en Abril de 2007, anteriormente asistió a la primaria y secundaria en South Pointe Middle School y Diamond Bar High School en California. Cuando la SM Entertaiment descubrió a Tiffany le dio la noticia de que se tendría que mudar a Corea; al principio ella estaba muy confundida, ya que sólo tenía 16 años y su madre había muerto 2 años antes (falleció de cáncer cuando Tiffany tenía 14 años) también por esa causa su padre se negaba totalmente. Al cabo de un tiempo, Tiffany tomó la decisión de irse a Corea para cumplir su sueño y por eso, lleva 8 años sin ver a su padre; lo que hace que su relación se vaya distanciando. SM Entertaiment se alegró mucho cuando Tiffany aceptó, pues era muy buena cantante. Al llegar a Corea estaba muy confundida, ya que no sabía hablar el idioma y no tenía familiares ahí. Su primer concierto en Corea fue en el teatro y hubo muy buenas opiniones sobre Tiffany y la prensa se la "devoró". En un Programa de entrevistas dijo; "En Corea he hecho amigos, he cumplido sueños y muchas cosas, pero lo más importante, es que encontré quién era y encontré MI RESPLANDOR ''". Temas para Dramas *''Only one tema para Blood (2015) * One Step tema para All About My Romance (2013) *''Rise and Shine'' feat Cho Kyu Hyun tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Because It's You'' tema para Love Rides the Rain (2012) *''Ring (Banji) tema para Haru (2010) *''By Myself tema para Ja Myung Go (2009) Dramas * Producer (KBS2, 2015) cameo Películas *My Brilliant Life (2014) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Programas de TV *Heart a Tag MC (Mnet, 2015) *Radio Star ( 2014, invitada junto a Sunny, Taeyeon, Jessica y Yuri) *''' Fashion King Korea (2014) *Show Music Core (MC con Taeyeon y Seohyun ) (MBC, 2012 - 2013) *Girls Generation And The Dangerous Boys (SNSD,2011) *Dream Team - SNSD (KBS2,2011) *Win Win (SNSD, 2010) *Family Outing (Cap. 81-82) (2009) *Hello Baby (SNSD,2009) *Horror Movie Factory (SNSD, 2008) *Miraculous Victory. Invitada con Big Bang *Kko Kko Tour Season 1 (KBS2, 2008) *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls' Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Musicales *"The Fame" (2011) Discografía '''Singles Colaboraciones * K.Will - Girl, Meets Love. (2009) •Han Heejun-QNA.(2015) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' Girls' Generation **'Sub-Unidad:' TaeTiSeo *'Posición: '''2da' Vocalista, Visual (En TaeTiSeo),Rapera ocasional y Bailarina *'Educación: ' **Korea Kent Foreign School. **South Pointe Middle School. **Diamond Bar High School en California- *'Idiomas: '''Coreano (Fluído), Inglés (Fluído), Japonés (Básico), Chino (Básico). *'Familia: Padre, una hermana mayor (Michelle) y un hermano mayor (Leo). *'Religión: '''Protestante. *'Especialidades: Arte, Música, Deportes. *'Fanclub: '''Fanytastics. *'Lema: "La practica hace la perfeccion". * Su madre murió de cáncer cuando ella tenía 14 años. *Nació en el mismo hospital y fue a la misma secundaria que Jessica. *Es amiga cercana de Jiyeon de T-ara *Su mejor amiga es Bora de SISTAR *Fue nombrada la peor mama en HELLO BABY (2009) ya que no se lleva bien con los bebes. *Aunque no se llevaba bien con KyungSan, el bebé de Hello Baby!, lo cuidaba mucho, y cuando le dejaron elegir a la madre que más quería fue Tiffany la escogida. *En 2008, fue diagnosticada con nódulos vocales y nuevamente, en el 2009, fue hospitalizada por esto, pero, en el 2010 superó esta enfermedad. *Tiene temor a los bichos, cómo ha solido demostrar y suele gritar cuando los ve. *Compuso el rap de "The Boys" en la versión en inglés. *Tenía un perro llamado "Romeo", el cual apareció en el MV de Twinkle. *Según las listas de SNSD, Tiffany está en lugar de 2da Vocalista principal y bailarina de apoyo (8) *Ama el color rosa, Tiffany siente que todo lo que sea de color rosa le pertenece. *Cuando viajan por América o Europa ella es la que habla más. *Tiffany apareció en un programa de History Channel, para fomentar el K-Pop ella dijo: “El K-Pop se ha convertido definitivamente en una influencia mucho más grande de lo que era hace 5 o 10 años atrás. Es emocionante que la música sea parte de la cultura de aquí”…”Creo que muchos fans en todo el mundo disfrutan de la música coreana porque es fácil de alcanzar y es entretenida”. *En el pasado dijo que su tipo ideal era Kim Hyun Joong. *Sus mejores amigas son TaeYeon, Sooyoung y Sunny. *Es una de las que más compra, pero compra cosas que no son muy caras. *En un festival de la MBC cantó un dueto con K.Will. *En el comeback de Girls' Generation-TTS con la canción Holler, Tiffany participó en la producción del vídeo y fue la que escogió los trajes de todas. * Mencionó durante una entrevista que le gustaría colaborar con Teddy Park. * Se ha declarado fan de "50 shades of Grey" . * Se ha revelado que tras un 1 año y 4 meses, se ha terminado su relación con Nichkhun de 2PM. * En Sunny FM Date Tiffany dijo que estuvo muy cerca de Min Ho de SHINee. Un botón de la chaqueta se cayó y ella se sorprendió por sus abdominales Y le tomo foto con el celular de Sunny . * El actor Daniel Radcliffe de Harry Potter, la nombro la SNSD mas bella. * Esta en el tercer puesto de la miembro con mas perforaciones(La primera es Hyoyeon y después Taeyeon). Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Blog Daum *Me2day * Instagram Galería Tiffany01.jpg Tiffany02.jpg Tiffany03.jpg Tiffany04.jpg Tiffany05.jpg Tiffany06.jpg Tiffany07.jpg Tiffany08.jpg Categoría:Coreano estadounidense Categoría:Cristianos Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1989